poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. Prologue/The Villains' evil plan/Timothy contacts the Storm King the villains' base, Timothy was critizing his minions for their past failures *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Imbeciles! Fools!! Nincompoops!! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?!?! According to this, your track record for spreading evil is PATHETIC! *Professor Zündapp: Don't take your anger out on us boss, it's not our fault, that wretched racecar and his allies are to blame! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: in anger at the thought of Lightning I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not that stupid red motorvehcile! McQueen and his team must be eliminated! *Bon Dangernort: Umm, Timothy? Need I remind you that Team McQueen always finds a way to defeat us. Maybe they're just too good for us. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Enough excuses! All you idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else... *Rex Dangervest: Else What? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Do I need to repeat myself?! *Victor Hugo: How do we get into these situations? sighs *Jackson Storm: There might be something we can think of. Bon Say, Bon. Have you been talking to Linda about something in your ship? *Bon Dangernort: I don't know what you're talking about, Jackson. *Ripslinger: Bon, my guess he is referring to a monkey thing with a staff and a unicorn with a broken horn you looked up day and night since the last time McQueen defeated you. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: ENOUGH BICKERING! Do we have a plan?! *Bon Dangernort: Well, during my chat time with Linda Ryan, she told me that one member of her villain team will take over Equestria. But she told me that his name is something like a king of the storm. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: King of the storm... king of the storm... Yes. The Storm King! *Bon Dangernort: Right... The Storm King. That's it. *Demon 311: * Timothy is seen in the communications room * Opening Scene/The Festival of Friendship/Celestia agreed with Twilight's idea (The scene cuts a great day at Equestria, where the ponies are having their Festival of Friendship for the first time) * Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! *Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! * Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! * Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! * Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! (Inside the castle, Twilight was a little nervous about to say at the other Princess) * Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! * Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! * Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? * Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? * Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. * Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! * Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. * Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! * Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! * Princess Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. * Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in * Spike: fanfare * Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! * Princess Luna: I... * Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! * Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! bonk! weakly Ta-da... * Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. * Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts * ????/Enter Tempest Shadow and the villains/Canterlot Attack/Escape from Canterlot then, some dark clouds appeared *Lightning McQueen: Huh, what the? *Finn the Human: Uh, Princess... *Twilight Sparkle: shocked Storm clouds?! I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! *Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. airship could be seen in the distance *Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! *Lightning McQueen: I wouldn't think so... airship lands the door on it begins to open * Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. * Rita: Figures. airship door lands on touches the ground, deflating a balloon in the process * Party Favor: Brian, no! walks out the airship * Grubber: and grunting feedback throat, voice echoing Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Storm King! cowering and whispering *Emmet Brickowski: Uh... Who is that exactly? *Princess Bubblegum: I don't know... * Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempeeeest! dark orchid unicorn with her armor, her mane and tail are all moderate rose and she has a broken horn and a scar on her right eye appears and indeed it was... Tempest Shadow * Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? * Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? * Princess Celestia: down with Luna and Cadence "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? * Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Okay, I'm getting super evil vibes here... * Twilight Sparkle: up with her friends, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. * Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses, and the purple one's friends too. her friends, Trixie, Sunset and Starlight look at each other in confusion * Tempest Shadow: Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! * Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. *Finn McMissile: In other words, you're pretty much outnumbered! *Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". storm creatures and Team McQueen's enemies appear as more ships appear as well *Lightning McQueen: What the?! *Twilight Sparkle: gasps *Princess Cadence: gasps *Wyldstyle/Lucy: I knew it! throws one of the obsidian orbs she had at Cadence *Finn McMissile: Oh, I don't think so! deploys his guns *Princess Cadance: before putting a shield quickly shoots at the orb and destroys it before it goes through the shield *Tempest Shadow: What?! *Finn McMissile: Did you really we would let you get away with that?! *Princess Cadance: Thanks for the safe, Finn. *Finn McMissile: No problem, Cadance. *Lightning McQueen: Guys, keep Cadance safe. *Unikitty: Got it. Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! runs towards the Princesses *Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! *Princess Luna: Hmph! kicks the next orb at Celestia *Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo- as she sees the orb flying towards her Flame Princess uses her fire powers to destroy the orb, annoyed, Tempest throws another orb at Luna *Princess Bubblegum: Oh no you don't! the orb with a mechanical gun before it hits Luna *Tempest Shadow: That's impossible! quickly put the gun away *Princess Luna: Thanks, Princess Bubblegum. *Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. *The Lemon Sweeter: Yo Dodgy, find backup and meet up with us later! *The Jammy Dodger: Got it! away *Lightning McQueen: Flame Princess, save Twilight and the others! *Flame Princess: You got it, McQueen. throws the last orb at Twilight and her friends *Flame Princess: Girls, look out! her fire powers to destroy the orb heading towards her *Tempest Shadow: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!! *Twilight Sparkle: Phew, thanks Flame Princess! *Rainbow Dash: Okay, we're outta here! *Fluttershy: Yeah, running now! McQueen quickly gathered the Cutie-Mark Crusaders before rejoining the group *Tempest Shadow: Grubber, get them now! *Grubber: Guys, we gotta get the ponies! with the ponies and the team gathered, they quickly worked to get out of Canterlot before they were all captured *Applejack: Over here, y'all. *Twilight Sparkle: Come on! *Princess Luna: Hurry! *Princess Celestia: Let's get out of here! team, the Mane Six and the Princesses started to build the Escape Buggy *Princess Bubblegum: a super argo turbo engine Super argo turbo engine! *Rita: some super safety lights Super safety lights plating! *Flame Princess: heat seeking missiles Heat seeking missiles! *Finn the Human: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Slime Princess: a Viking blaster cannon Viking blaster cannon! *Turbo: red racing stripes Snazzy racing stripes! put a roof onto the Escape Buggy *Ultrakatty: Let's go! jumps onto the roof as everyone all jumps in *Hugo: You alright guys. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're fine, thanks for asking. behind Shame we couldn't save anypony else though. *Flame Princess: Don't worry, we'll get you, the CMC, the Princesses and all of you out of here. steps on the gas *Tempest Shadow: Oh for the love of- angrily *Grubber: So, we go after them? *Tempest Shadow: Yes! the storm guards proceeded to chase after the heroes, one of them shooting at a nearby building, causing it to collaspe *Princess Luna: Looks like they haven't given up yet. *Dusty Crophopper: Look out! building falls onto the bridge, sending the Escape Buggy flying *Team McQueen, the Mane 6, Spike, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, the CMC and the Princesses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Escape Buggy flies into another building *Slime Princess: Oh now what! *Mater: Are they trying to get us all killed?! *Sally Carrera: Wall incoming! *Sunset Shimmer: Oh boy... Escape Buggy crashes through the wall *Tempest Shadow: You're not getting away that easily! *Holley Shiftwell: That's what you think! *Apple Bloom: They're gaining on us, faster! *Flame Princess: We're going as fast as we can. was clearly still catching up to them *Rita: It's like they know our every move. *Hugo: Weird, huh? Princess turns on the bumper *Lumpy Space Princess: Flame Princess! *Flame Princess: What? *Ultrakatty: LOOK OUT! ahead was another building *Flame Princess: Uh oh... screams FP tried to avoid the building, she ended up flying right into it *Mater: Yikes. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Let's just be thankful no one was in there. *Starlight Glimmer: through the mirror Uh guys, they're getting closer! *Tempest Shadow: Ready to give up yet?! *James: Never! *Slime Princess: I think we're gonna need backup. *Jake the Dog: Right. Ultrakatty, flare! *Ultrakatty: and releases an flare from her horn *Batman: from afar, sees "Happy New Year!" I can't believe another year has passed. *Finn the Human: Uh... *Ultrakatty: Wrong flare! another flare, this one saying "Help!" *Batman and Alfred: then see the flare saying "Help!" *Batman: Looks like my friends need me. Alfred, Batmobile! *Alfred Pennyworth: up a big megaphone Send out the Batmobile! Batmobile pops out of a portal and Batman gets into it before reaching his friends in the Escape Buggy *Batman: S'up guys. *Fern: Batman! *Emmet Brickowski: Good to see you! then, they hear another familar voice *MetalBeard: Did someone order backup?! *Pinkie Pie: I recognize that voice! shows up in a battle car *MetalBeard: Been a while, Team McQueen. *The rest of Team McQueen: MetalBeard! shows up with Benny, President Business, Scribble Cop, Robin, Batgirl, the Ninjago Team, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard on the Jammy Dodger with Sweet Mayhem arriving on her Systar Starship *General Sweet Mayhem: Surprise! *Lloyd: Long time no see Team McQueen! Mayhem uses her Systar Starship to wipe out a ship carrying a Storm Guard and Patience St. Pim, leaving nothing but them and a rollable object *The Storm Guard and Patience St. Pim: screams was driving in the Storm Guard and Patience's direction *Flame Princess: Way to go Sweet Mayhem! quickly makes the Escape Buggy dodge the two villains *Patience St. Pim and the Storm Guard: We're alive! end up rolling off a cliff AAAAAAAHHHH!!! shoots a ?? but the Systar Starship reflects it and it hits the ship carrying Acer and Grem, Acer could be seen whipping Grem *Grem: You don’t have to keep whipping me, Acer! [ *MetalBeard: Welcome to Shark Week! the shark that was in his cannon at Tempest *Tempest Shadow: What?! dodges the shark Nice try! Batman activates a harpoon gun *Batman: Eat it and weep. fires at Tempest who dodges the harpoon *Batman: Eat more then weep more! *Tempest Shadow: Is that really all you've got?! keeps firing at Tempest *Tempest Shadow: Why did I ask that? *Batman: Keep eating and weeping! Weep! Eat! Weep! Weep! Eat! Weep! with frustation Eat freedom! *Flame Princess: How much farther now? *Thomas: If we can get fast enough we can outrun them! *Princess Bubblegum: Get us out of here as fast as you can! [dismantles the Escape Buggy's engine Go, go, go! tried to think angry thoughts as she turns into a booster engine *Ultrakatty: Think angry thoughts, angry thought! *Princess Bubblegum: Uh, pollution, poverty, people who put raisins in stuff. made Ultrakatty very angry *Ultrakatty: IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT RAISINS!!! camera zooms right into Ultrakatty's eye, it reveals the components of a engine that begins to rev up and zooms out *Ultrakatty: as she causes the Escape Buggy to go way faster than before Ultrakatty's fiery turbo power, the team sucessfully got out of Canterlot, though they didn't notice they were to run off a cliff *Jake the Dog: Uh, just a suggestion, but all those in favor of not driving off the cliff say "I." *'All:' "I"! *Flame Princess: the Escape Buggy into a ??? while Batman turns the Batmobile into the Batwing, with MetalBeard abandoning his battle car to get on *Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! *Puppycorn: Alright! *Princess Cadance: [ *Tempest Shadow: Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn! kicking a metal object in anger, one of the storm guards behind her starts running off, Tempest kicks the metal object and it lands on top of the storm guard that was running off The Escape success/The Quest begins last, the escape was success as the Jammy Dodger, the Lemon Sweeter and the Escape Buggy deploy parachutes before safely reaching the ground while the the Batwing lands *Hiro: Looks like we lost them! *Princess Luna: Well that's a relief. *Hiro: Yeah... and Luna looked at each other and begins to kiss * Rarity: her breath * Applejack: Everypony okay? * Unikitty: back from Ultrakatty Yeh, pretty much. *Lightning McQueen: Looks like everyone's present and accounted for. *Sparky: *Emmet Brickowski: So what do we do now? *Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crashers ever! *Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we can't just stand around, We gotta go back there and fight! *Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? *'Applejack:' So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. I'm not sure what those orb things would've done had they hit us, but I don't think it would've been pretty... *Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah... *Finn the Human: So what now? Princess Celestia, any ideas? *Princess Celestia: *Duck: *Princess Celestia: *Twilight Sparkle: realizes Wait a second, Celestia, didn't you ask Luna to seek help from the Queen of the... uh... um... Hippos, was it? looks at her in confusion *Batman: Welp, we're doomed... * Princess Celestia: Not hippos, Hippogriffs, part pony, part eagle. gasps in surprise * Dr. Fox: Oh, that makes much more sense! * Hawkodile: Yeah, but, where exactly can we find these... Hippogriffs? * Princess Celestia: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. * Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's good to kn- Wait what?! * Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! * Rarity: I'm not even packed! and confused screaming * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Guys, calm down! * Twilight Sparkle: Look, I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go if they don't want to. But we have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. * The Storm King banishes Tempest and Grubber/??? at the villain's base *Timothy the Ghost Engine: You insolent, insignificant morons! How did you fail to catch the ponies?! *Demon 311: Don't blame us, their friends blew up the obsidian orbs! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Well maybe you should've thrown more of them. *Rex Dangervest: We had limited supply, okay?! *Jackson Storm: Well technically, Tempest did. around Speaking of her, where is she? *Ivan: Yeah, I don't see that Grubber guy either. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Well, about them... minutes earlier, Tempest and Grubber returned to see the Storm King, who wasn't too happy to see them empty handed * Tempest Shadow: We failed, my king. * Grubber: Instead of capturing the twelve ponies, we may or may not have accidently got them killed, heh-heh. * The Storm King: What? I don't tolerate failure, you two are no use to me anymore! * Tempest Shadow: But... you promised to restore my horn. * Grubber: And the dough that we are making. * The Storm King: I don't want to see you two anymore. Now, get out of here! * Tempest Shadow: Anything we can do now, my king? *The Storm King: Oh, what's that Tempest, I couldn't hear you. Could you come closer? Maybe stand on the tile in front of you? *Tempest Shadow: Which one? The one that says "Eject" or the one that says "Trap Door"? *The Storm King: Oh, either one will do. *Tempest Shadow: What I'm trying to say is... steps onto the Eject mat then Storm King ejects Tempest and Grubber *Tempest Shadow: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY!!! *The Storm King: go the lever Hmph! Losers, I'm surrounded by Losers! What'll I do now?! of flashback * Rex Dangervest: Oh... Why didn't you do anything about it? * Timothy the Ghost Engine: *Demon 311: Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimefan